The present invention relates to a rotatable holder for a flashlight. More particularly, the invention relates to a holding device for a standard flashlight, the device being adapted for adjustable movement thereof to a desired position.
Various types of flashlight holders have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,347 to Dobbs describes a flashlight holder comprising a pair of clamping members connected together for pivotal movement and a clamp connected to the clamping members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,220 to Cusimano discloses a collapsible stand for holding a flashlight having two pivotably connected U-shaped bars. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,664 to Graubner teaches a magnet switch U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,595 to Kivela describes a flashlight and lantern including an elastic strap adapted to be fastened to the user's body or garment and an adjustable mount for rotational movement of light beam. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,614 to Taylor discloses a flashlight holder comprising a mounting bracket having an adhesive base and a magnet disposed within the bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,304 to Wong et al teaches an attachment for a flashlight to be magnetically attached to a metallic surface by means of a protruding magnet molded to the flashlight barrel.
While the above-mentioned prior art patents describe various concepts of holding devices for flashlights, the improved holder of the present invention encompasses a distinct approach in the structure of such devices as it is characterized by certain novel features and advantages not heretofore known in the art.